Idols entre vampiros
by Oreo-Sama
Summary: Despues de la gran noche que dieron las idols mas famosas del japon, las gemelas Mitzuki y Mizaki se mudan de improviso a la nueva mansion que compartiran con los seis hermanos que formaron parte de su infancia.Tanto las gemelas como los hermanos al verse aquellos sentimientos que sellaron en su interior se romperan para poder ahora salir a la luz, con la noticia de las bodas...
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa mis amadas lectoras:3 Aqui les vengo a deleitar con un nuevo fic de nuestros sensuales vampiros *w* ;33 Espero les guste! :DD Dejen Reviews para saber que les parece la historia n.n**

_**Tanto Diabolik Lovers como las letras de fandubs que aparecen les pertenece a sus respectivos autores **_

_**Solo me pertenecen la historia y las OC que aparecen :#3**_

* * *

Gritos eufóricos se escuchaban al ver salir el humo en el escenario y tras este se podían ver una cabellera castaña y otra purpura con las puntas claras.

-¡¿Están listos?! –Grito la chica de cabezos castaños levantando el brazo mientras les daba la espalda al público-

Gritos se escucharon como respuesta cuando la melodía comenzó a hacerse presente bajo la luz que proyectaba la luna sobre el escenario dejando ver dos cuerpos diferentes con hermosos vestidos. Uno era un vestido negro corto cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla con las orillas blancas que le pertenecía a la castaña, mientras que el otro era amarillo corto que llegaba hasta el muslo con las orillas también blancas que le pertenecía a la peli-purpura con puntas claras

-En medio de aquel silencio lúgubre –comenzaba a cantar la castaña-Mientras te sigo, siento más seguridad, la luna puedo alcanzar…

-Uh, No imagine que faltal fuese –le siguió la peli-purpura entonando sobre los gritos de los fanáticos- Pero estas cayendo, en esa trampa que he puesto

-En tus manos no deja de brillar –abrió y estirando su mano izquierda hacia el publico el cual comenzó a gritar-

-Tan ansiosa esa cruz plateada…

-Es la expresión del sadismo…-pronunciaron las dos cantando acercándose al borde mientras les regalaban sus tonos de voz a los fanáticos que gritaba mientras eran tocados por las idols que yacían tanto bailando como cantando al compás de la melodía que se hacía sonar con cada todo que salían de sus bocas-

-Tu sangre probar me incita más, Te hundiré en este amor que enfermo se volvió –cantaba mientras daban una vuelta y movían los brazos al ritmo de la música-

Todo el rato que duro la música se la pasaban cantando y tocando las manos de los fans que alzaban hacia ellas sin quitar esa expresión de felicidad que les daban a los fans quienes coreaban junto a ellas la letra de la canción…

-El mañana caerá sin piedad, al destino debemos jurar –cantaba la castaña pegando su espalda con la de la peli-purpura para poder cantar el final de la canción-

-¡Así es, porque somos Miss Sadistic Night! –Terminaron de cantar con las miradas dirigidas al oscuro cielo que se hacía presente junto con los gritos eufóricos de los fans-

-Ah~ -suspiro la peli-purpura pegando el micrófono a su boca para poder hablar- ¡¿Se la están pasando bien?! –Grito sonriéndoles a los fans-

-¡Siiii! –gritos de respuesta se escucharon-

-¡Gracias por venir! –agradeció la castaña acercándose al borde del escenario mientras tomaba las manos de algunos fans- ¡la siguiente canción es una de mis favoritas y espero que de las suyas igual! –Grito para alejarse y caminar hasta quedar debajo de la luz-

La música se comenzó a escuchar cuando la peli-purpura se colocó junto a ella juntando su hombro con el de ella, bajando las dos la mirada siendo tapadas por su largo pero corto flequillo

-Viendo la vida de una leve miseria los muertos tocando esta puerta ¿verdad? –y así comenzó el verdadero espectáculo, los gritos de parte de los chicos no faltaban cuando las dos hacían movimientos sensuales con sus caderas al dar las vueltas, tampoco faltaban los objetos livianos que tiraban hacia el escenario y las pancartas que se alzaban entre el público para serse notorios para los ojos de las Idols.

* * *

-Ah~ estoy cansada –anuncio la castaña mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suave sillón que estaba situado a un lado de la puerta del baño de su camerino-

-Mitzuki-San –hablo la representante y madre de ambas. Meiko Akabashi- me ha llegado una carta de tus calificaciones y eh visto que no son las que me esperaba

-Ne, Meiko-Chan~ estoy cansada déjame dormir –se acurruco en el sofá-

-Mitzuki, hazle caso a Mamá –le regaño su hermana gemela, Mizaki Akabashi- Tus notas estan mas bajas que las demás chicas en el instituto

-Mizaki, Hija!-la abrazo-

-Aunque te haya dicho Mama, no significa que puedes abrazarme –hablo en un tono serio alejando a su madre de ella-

-Hasta cuando dejaras de ser frívola conmigo?

-Hasta el día en que recapacites al abandonarnos como dos perros en la calle –le grito- Vamos Mitzuki

-¡Haii! –Se levantó de un salto del sofá para caminar detrás de su hermana sin antes echarle un vistazo a su madre-

-Mizaki creo que fuiste muy dura con nuestra Madre –le hablo la menor-

-No quieras defenderla ahora Mitzuki –

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie Mizaki, solo digo que fuiste muy dura con ella –

-Dejemos ese tema a un lado –Se dio media vuelta para ver a su gemela- Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué pasa? –Miro inquieta a su hermana mayor-

-Nos llegó una carta de "esa persona" –le tendió el sobre el cual tenía escrito con una letra muy conocida para ambas un "Las espero" de la persona que las saco de las calles-

-KarlHeinz… -musito la menor mirando el sobre-

-Ese mismo, Mitzuki…

* * *

-Ne~ Reiji-San para que nos llamaste? –pregunto el castaños mayor de los trillizos-

-Porque les quería hablar sobre esto –coloco la carta en la mesa-

Tanto las gemelas como los hermanos, habían recibido una carta de "Esa persona" como solían llamar a su Padre, KarlHeinz el rey de los vampiros, la cual contenía las palabras exactas que ningunos de ellos se imaginaban… "Próximamente irán a vivir a una mansión más grandes con nuevos miembros"

-Espera…¿ que estás diciendo? –Pregunto Ayato viendo la carta sobre la mesa-

-Que "esa persona" nos mandara a vivir a una nueva mansión mas grande para nuestras nuevas invitadas –anuncio Reiji- así que preparen sus cosas que según la carta nos mudaremos esta noche

-Tch. Ese viejo nos avisa las cosas a último momento! –Bufo Subaru-

-como sea, vayan a empacar sus cosas que nos iremos en menos de tres horas –anuncio de nuevo Reiji para luego irse de la sala-

* * *

-Ne, Mizaki–hablo la castaña picando la mejilla de su hermana, la cual estaba concentrada en su lectura- Mit-Zu-Ki~

-¿Qué quieres Mitzuki? –Hablo sin separar su mirada del libro-

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? –Le pregunto recostando su espalda en el asiento-

-No falta mucho –anuncio-

Ahora las hermanas se dirigían a la mansión que describía aquella persona en la carta.

_-FlashBack-_

_Desde que su madre las había abandono, Tanto Mitzuki como Mizaki le debían la vida al famosísimo Tougo Sakamaki al sacarlas de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban al vagar en las oscuras calles, cuando las encontró apenas tenían seis y siete años, sin saber en las que se metían, las dos pequeñas se fueron a vivir con él y sus esposas._

_Tanto los hijos de él y ellas congeniaban bien, se habían hecho amigos tanto que hasta las chicas se habían ganado sus fríos corazones de los vampiros, pero en ese entonces no sabían que Vivian bajo el mismo techo junto con vampiros, hasta que cumplieron diez años. Fue entonces cuando Tougo les revelo su verdadero ser, el rey de los vampiros transformándolas en sus seguidoras, más que seguidoras él las quería como sus hijas… _

_-¡Papa! –Grito una pequeña castaña- _

_-¿Que pasa Mitzuki? –pregunto Tougo a su pequeña hija adoptiva-_

_-Tengo hambre y mamá no me quiere dar de comer –chillo dejando en evidencia a su madre adoptiva…Cordelia Sakamaki- Solo me está ignorando_

_-Calma Mitzuki –la calmo acariciando su largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta su cintura- Pídele a algún sirviente que te prepare algo –la miro con ternura cuando de pronto apareció Kanato en busca de su hermana adoptiva-_

_-Mitzuki-Chan, te estado buscando –le hablo abrazando a su oso de peluche-_

_-Oh, Kanato-Kun –la pequeña se volteo hacia su hermano para sonreírle tiernamente- Gomen, estaba aquí con Papá_

_-Ven vayamos a Jugar! –Le tomo de la mano para jalarla hacia el jardín que quedaba junto a la torre-_

_-Si –le respondió mientras se dejaba jalar siguiéndolo de cerca- Nos vemos más al ratito Papi –se despidió-_

_La pequeña Mizaki de ocho años se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito junto a la compañía de su hermano adoptivo de anteojos, Reiji y su madre adoptiva, Beatrix Sakamaki…_

_-Madre, he terminado de memorizar el libro –hablo Reiji mientras miraba a su madre la cual solo lo ignoraba-_

_-Está bien Reiji –le dijo sin dejar de mirar la tela que costuraba-_

_-Mira Madre –Hablo Shuu mientras caminaba hacia ella con un lindo perro en sus brazos- Mi amigo Edgar me lo regalo –sonreía mientras aquella criatura le lamia la cara haciéndolo reír-_

_-Shuu, desaste de esa cosa –le miro molesta al ver que el heredero a todas las riquezas de su padre solo jugaba con esa criatura que para ella era inferior-_

_-Pero madre, Edgar me ha dicho que debo cuidarlo –le reclamo dolido- ¡No! ¡Suéltalo! –Le gritaba al sirviente el cual le quito al perro de las manos-_

_-Shuu, Eres el heredero de la familia –le dijo- Compórtate como el próximo líder que serás_

_-Yo no quiero ser heredero a nada! –le grito para luego salir corriendo de ahí-_

_Tanto Mizuki y Reiji solo miraban como su madre le regañaba a su hermano Shuu el cual al gritarle todo eso salió corriendo, mientras Mizaki solo veía hacia donde llevaban al pobre cachorro, Reiji miraba con indiferencia a su Hermano._

_-Madre –hablo Mizaki atrayendo la mirada de su Madre- _

_-Que pasa Mizaki –hablo con un tono de voz serio-_

_-En un momento regreso, debo hacer unas cosas –dicho esto dejo su libro sobre la mesa sintiendo la mirada discreta de Reiji sobre ella mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. Cuando llego a la puerta del castillo corrió por los pasillos para alcanzar al sirviente que llevaba en brazos al perrito._

_-Dejad a ese animal en el suelo –reclamo detrás del sirviente, el cual dio un respingo al escucharla-_

_-Pero su madre me ha dicho que tengo que deshacerme de esta cosa_

_-he dicho, Dejad a ese animal en el suelo–le repitió con la misma seriedad con la que llego-_

_-Está bien –resignado bajo al animal dejándolo sobre el suelo, el cual huyo a los pies de la peli-purpura- ¿Estas bien amiguito? –se agacho hasta quedar sentada en el suelo para acariciar el lomo peludo del cachorro-_

_-Wuaf! –Ladro el perrito en tono de respuesta-_

_Lo tomo entre sus brazos al perrito subiendo hasta el área de las habitaciones, al entrar al pasillo por donde siempre pasaban para ir a sus habitaciones, Camino hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor tratando de adivinar la cara de sorpresa de este, con el perro atrás de su espalda Mizuki toco la gran puerta que tenía grabado en letras de plata "Shuu Sakamaki"_

_-Shuu –toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermano- Shuu! –volvió a tocar la puerta, la cual se abrió solo un poco dejando ver el orbe zafiro de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba-_

_-Qué quieres… –murmuro viéndola parada detrás de la puerta-_

_-Mira –sonrió sacando al perrito de detrás suyo viendo como la cara de su hermano cambiaba a una llena de felicidad- ¿Es tuyo no?_

_-Ahhh! Panque! –sonrió el rubio abriendo la puerta y tomando al cachorro en sus brazos el cual lamio la cara del mayor con felicidad- Te extrañe mucho –refregó su mejilla sobre el pelaje de Panque- Gracias Mizuki, eres una buena hermana –le sonrió a la niña depositando un suave beso en su frente la cual hizo sonrojar-_

_-N-No hay de que –murmuro tímida-_

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Ah~ quien iba a saber que volveríamos a ver a nuestros hermanos –hablo la castaña bajando de la limosina-

-Mitzuki –le hablo la peli-purpura atrayendo la mirada de la nombrada-

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto-

-Por favor, compórtate cuando los veas –acomodo sus anteojos que yacían descansando en la punta de su nariz- No quiero que piensen que sigues siendo una inmadura

-¡No soy inmadura! –Le grito-

-Oh, Mitzuki, Mizaki –una voz cantarina llamo su atención haciéndolas voltear y viendo a aquellas personas que formaron parte de su vida desde niñas…

-¡Hermanos! –hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo quedando en shock junto a la limosina sin creer lo que veían, Frente a ellas estaban las seis personas que formaban parte de sus recuerdos más hermosos de su niñez, Los hermanos Sakamaki yacían parados frente a ellas sin ninguna expresión de felicidad al verlas, El único que tenía una sonrisa juguetona era el encantador castaño de sobrero.

-Tanto tiempo, hermanitas –hablo Ayato con una sonrisa entre sádica y juguetona-

-Sí, Tanto Tiempo –musito Mizaki dirigiéndole una mirada severa-


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin mis amores les traje el siguiente capitulo *w* Acepto tomatazos, puerrasos(? o todo tipo de golpes xD espero les guste y sea de su agrado :33**

**Besos y nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo ;A; ya en el proximo les tendre una pequeña sorpresa porque ya todos saben que se acerca diciembre fecha de regalos, navidad, pasteles(? y pues les quiero dar un obsequio! *W***

**¡Purisesu Moon Fuera!**

Letra inclinada:_ "Recuerdos"_

Letra en negrillas: **"Pensamientos"**

Letras normal: "Guion(?"

_Diabolik lovers no me pertenece (por lastima:c)_

_Solo las OC y la historia me pertenecen a mi:3_

**¡disfruten!**

* * *

-Are? Acaso Mizaki-Chan todavía no ha perdonado a Ayato-Kun? –Pregunto Raito pasando su mirada de Mizaki a Ayato-

-¿¡Como rayos quieres que lo perdone!? –Miro a su hermano de cabellos castaños frunciendo el ceño-

-Tsk. Ni me importa si me perdona o no –hablo ayato mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Mizaki –hablo Mitzuki mientras jalaba de la manga de su hermana- ¿De qué están hablando?

-Acaso no le has dicho nada a Mitzuki? –Canturreo Raito en pregunta. Ver a sus hermanos en ese momento le partía la risa en ese momento.

* * *

_Era un día normal en la mansion sakamaki, ahora ya todos eran un poquito más mayores, Shuu y Mizaki ya tenían doce años, Reiji tenía once, los trillizos Raito, Kanato y Ayato tenían apenas diez años al igual que Mitzuki y el más joven de todos, Subaru apenas tenía nueve años. Todos menos Mitzuki estaban jugando junto al lago como hacían cuando el sol de comenzaba a ocultar dando paso a la oscuridad que daba la noche. Ese atardecer los chicos y la única chica estaban jugando bien hasta que Raito sugirió un nuevo juego…_

_-Ah~ Ya me aburrí de jugar lo mismo –hablo raito haciendo que todos pararan de corres posando sus miradas en el- _

_-¿entonces a que quieres jugar? –pregunto Mizaki acercándose a el-_

_-Juguemos a…-fue pasando su mirada divertida por todos sus hermanos parando unos segundos en Mizaki y de regreso hasta mirar por unos pocos segundos a Shuu, hasta que por fin decidió con una juguetona sonrisa que quería jugar- Juguemos a que Mizaki era la princesa en peligro –tomo a su hermana de los hombros- y el primero en rescatarla la besara –sonrió juguetón-_

_-¿Qué? –Grito Mizaki mirando a su hermano adoptivo con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Por qué debo ser yo la princesa en peligro? –pregunto-_

_-Porque eres la única niña aquí –la miro sonriendo- y además Mitzuki esta con Padre en un viaje de trabajo_

_-P-Pero…-su mirada de sorpresa se fue disminuyendo a una mirada de derrota al ver los ojos esmeraldas de su hermano que la miraba como perrito mojado- E-Está bien –se rindió-_

_-¡Sí! –dio un aplauso tomando a su hermana de las manos para llevarla hacia las rocas que estaban a la orilla del lago dejándola sobre una de ellas- Bien, tu estarás aquí –la señalo mientras se giraba a ver a sus hermanos- Nosotros seremos los príncipes –los señalo a todos dejándose a él de ultimo- el primero en besarla y romper el hechizo gana, ¿está bien?_

_-¡SI!- gritaron todos. A esa edad aun siendo vampiros apenas eran nuevos en el tema del romance, y la idea de que uno de sus hermanos la besara la comía de nervios._

_En su lugar veía como sus hermanos trataban de llegar a ella, brincando las rocas que estaban entre ella y ellos._

_Saltos, Caídas, lloriqueos y risas se escuchaban mientras los seis hermanos trataban de llegar a su hermana adoptiva. El primero en llegar fue Shuu, quien con orgullo por haber llegado primero se acercó a su hermana, quien en el fondo se estaba muriendo de nervios porque, la persona que quería mucho estaba a punto de besarla! Y con nervios cerro sus ojos esperando que el chico de cabellos rubios posara sus labios sobre los de ella, pero cuando sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los de ella abrió los suyos encontrándose con lo que menos se esperaría, su hermano de cabellos rojos, Ayato la estaba besando, su primer beso fue robado por los labios de Ayato cuando ella esperaba a su hermano Mayor, Shuu._

_-Kyaaa! –Grito alejándose de los labios de Ayato dando un paso hacia atrás resbalándose hacia el agua fría del lago-_

_-Mizaki estas bien? –Pregunto Ayato mientras se inclinaba sobre la roca-_

_-E-Estoy bien –nado hasta la orilla mientras se sacudía su vestido-_

_-Mizaki –shuu se inclinó sobre la orilla tendiéndole la mano a la peli-lila, la cual acepto con vergüenza-_

_-Te vas a enfermar –dijo Reiji acercándose a ella, aun siendo un niño sabia como tratar a una niña- Ven, vayamos a casa –se quitó su chaleco colocándoselo en sus hombros mojados mientras tomaba su mano-_

_-G-Gracias –temblaba la pequeña mientras se flotaban sus brazos-_

* * *

-Recuerdo que esa tarde tuve fiebre

-Entonces…¿ Ayato-Nii te robo tu primer beso? –La miro sorprendida la menor-

-C-Cállate –le pidió acomodando sus anteojos-

-Ese día tuve que cuidarte –dijo Reiji dignándose a hablar-

-¡Mooo! –Suspiro Mizaki- acaso no me darán un abrazo –abrió sus brazos esperando que alguno de ellos se dignara a abrazarla-

-Sigues siendo una niña –hablo Subaru quien estaba callado hasta ahora, se acercó a ella abrazándola- Tanto tiempo pequeña demonio –le revolvió su cabello-

-Subaru-Nii! –Le correspondió el abrazo mientras hacia un puchero al sentir que le revolvían el cabello-

-Mi turno –dijo Shu alejando a su hermano menor- Has crecido –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver a su pequeña hermana-

-He comido mucho –sonrió abrazándolo- Sigues siendo un perezoso? –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados sonriendo-

-Aún sigue siendo un perezoso –dijo reiji apartando a su hermano mayor-

-Reiji-Nii –sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia educada- Un gusto verte

-Aun sigues con tus buenos modales –sonrió Reiji acomodando sus anteojos haciendo una reverencia-

-Aprendí del mejor –sonrió abrazando a su hermano de cabellos negros-

-Mitzuki –le llamo la atención a su hermana-

-¿Mooo! Mizaki no seas aburrida –la miro haciendo un puchero-

-Tch…-bufo desviando la mirada- Toma tus maletas y mételas ya –le ordeno-

-Si –sonrió rompiendo el abrazo con Reiji- los veré dentro –se despidió con la mano mientras tomaba su maleta y seguía a su hermana-

-Les dirás esta noche? –pregunto Shuu con los brazos cruzados parado junto a Reiji. Este solo asintió a su pregunta tomando su maleta-

-Deberán enterarse –le dijo para luego seguir el camino que llevaron minutos antes las gemelas-

-Les caerá la noticia como bomba –murmuro Subaru siguiendo a Reiji-

-En algún momento esa persona se lo iba a decir –murmuro Kanato apretando a su oso- Yo me casare con Mitzuki –los miro a todos los que quedaban ahí-

-Yo me quiero casar con Mitzuki –canturreo Raito tomando su maleta-

-Ella se casara conmigo! –Grito Kanato siguiendo a su hermano de sombrero-

-Ellas deberán decidir –les reprimió Shu siguiendo a su hermano de cabellos blancos-

-Esto cera interesante –murmuro Ayato quien se había quedado atrás- Mizaki caerás a mis pies –sonrió sádico mientras seguía a sus hermanos-


End file.
